


Catharsis

by Arithanas



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre Season/Series 01, Spanking, Tears, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written anonymously in reply to this prompt left in <a href="http://borgiaskink.livejournal.com/">The Borgias Kink Meme</a></p><p>Augustino and Micheletto<br/>Spanking.<br/>Anon gets to choose who is in what position.<br/>Know what I just realized? No matter what kink we come up with for this pairing, it could be canon. Micheletto is kinky enough to try anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

Augustino worked with the pitchfork, trying to clean the stables before his father return from his travel to the castle. It was part of his chores and he was starting to lose his slightly built body for a sturdier frame, and that was good. Soon he will be able to follow his father's steps as a wheelwright, right now he's not strong enough for other than hand him the tools and hold the pieces in place. Augustino worked absent-mindedly; there was enough of a child in him to wish he could wander to the river, instead of work the stables. He almost overlooked the shadow which was casted from the main door.  
  
"The wheelwright is out," Augustino said with the boring tone one use when it's the tenth time one utter the same words on the day.  
  
"Good thing I'm looking for the wheelwright's son," the voice was young, the broken voice of a man who is not too long from being a man.  
  
Augustino felt his heart sank to his stomach when he recognized the voice. It belonged to the son of the innkeeper —a strange boy in his own cute way— who used to follow him like an eager puppy. Charming boy, but disquieting, to put it mildly. Sometimes he regretted he found the boy so desirable in the feast of St. Peter in chains when they both got drunk for the first time and he dipped his wick in this child's ass that writhed and whimpered and shed tears... and demanded to be well fucked.  
  
The boy walked into the barn, his head seemed haloed by the orange light of the sun bouncing off his redhead mane. His walk was unsteady, his shoulders were slouched, and he had his face recently scrubbed.  
  
"Your father hit you again, Michel?" Augustino toss the pitchfork and went to him. His eyes noticed the specks of blood in his gray shirt.  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"Michel is my father, I'm Micheletto," the boy said and cracked a little, pitiful smile, "Could you beat me a little?"  
  
"You've had your share of blows for the day," Augustine said, noting Micheletto’s right hand caught in the armscye of his shirt. Someone had recently mistreated him; otherwise the hand would be hanging next to his body.  
  
"But not where I like them!"  
  
It was impossible to talk him out of his whim; Augustino had tried it many times before. He made a sign with his head and the boy followed him eagerly, his hands already in the waistband of his trousers. As soon as Augustino sat in his work stool, Micheletto found his way to his lap, offering him his soft, boyish cheeks for the punishment. The best was to get it over with quickly.  
  
Augustino thrashed him soundly, the supple butt reddened under the palm of his hand and Micheletto yelped, sobbed and kicked but never said 'enough'; that word never left his lips. The spanking ended when Augustino's hand got tired and, by then, Micheletto was sobbing desperately.  
  
While he pulled his friend's trousers up, Augustino wondered what was that what Micheletto needed to grieve for. He was aware the drubbing was just a excuse for crying without shame, that’s why he let him cry against his shoulder those silent tears of a boy too scared to bawl his pain. While Micheletto tried to subdue his emotions, Augustino kissed his tears, stroked his hair and rubbed his back, anything to make him feel better.  
  
"Say, Augustino," Micheletto whispered in his ear, between little hiccups, "Would you fuck me now?"


End file.
